starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlord
The Overlord is a Zerg flyer that provides control for lesser minions. Overview Overlords were evolved from the Gargantis proximae, a species of giant space-faring and semi-intelligent creatures. Once assimilated they were used to help Cerebrates control and coordinate their Broods and scout using their enhanced senses. Advanced strains may carry other Zerg within hollows in their hides.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Despite resembling the Portuguese man-o-war of Earth, they are fairly docile creatures that in addition to their leadership dutues, tend to young larvae and transport other Zerg across the depths of space by carrying them within their shelled bodies.Overlord. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-19 Overlords fly using helium-filled gas sacs combined with a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and motive power.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. Game Unit StarCraft ]] The overlord is a versatile zerg flyer that provides control, detection and air transportation once upgraded. It is slower than other transport units even with Pneumatized Carapace. Abilities * Ventral Sacs ** Cost: 200 200 ** Upgraded at: Lair/Hive ** Allows Overlords to transport units. Upgrades * Flyer Carapace * Antennae ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Lair/Hive ** Increases Overlord sight range to 11. * Pneumatized Carapace ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Lair/Hive ** Increases Overlord movement speed. StarCraft: Ghost Overlords make an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost. Some have been locked into tanks or subjected to cybernetic surgery. The latter are known as Brain Spectres. StarCraft II The Overlord has made an appearance in StarCraft II. It functions in a manner similar to its StarCraft I predecessor (a flying Control-producing unit).Medievaldragon. 2008-03-10, StarCraft II-Zerg Unveiled. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-03-10.Rise. 2008-03-10. Behold The Culmination Of Your History. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-10. Overlords have lost their transportKarune. 2008-03-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 33: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-26.Shoemaker, Brad. 2008-03-10. Starcraft II Hands-On - Zerg Rush!. Gamespot. Accessed 2008-03-12.Gamespot: Starcraft II Hands-On - Zerg Rush. Accessed on 2008-12-03 and detection abilities.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Overlords can evolve into Overseers which act as detectors.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. The reason for the changes and the split between the Overlord and Overseer in terms of detection was that the Zerg "were somewhat 'detectorific'" in StarCraft I.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 The main zerg racial icon is the Overlord portrait. Abilities *'Excrete Creep'2008-03-17. Lipton. I interview Joneagle about his experience with Starcraft 2. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. **The Overlord can create a small patch of creepBurnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. through an activated ability,StarCraftLegacy. 2008-06-02. Zerg Gameplay 1 6/1/08. Veoh.com Accessed 2008-06-02. the radius steadily expanding over 15 seconds to a range slightly larger than a pylon's power radius.If life gives you an Overlord dumping his creep on your base, you blow up that Overlord. Maxed out creep range from one Overlord is a little bigger than the range of a Pylon's power radius, and will take about 15 seconds to reach max range and generally recede within 30 seconds(subject to balance) after the Overlord is destroyed or stops unloading creep. Karune. 2008-09-16. How Do You Remove Enemy Creep? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. The Overlord must remain stationary.1) The tier 1 Overlord is very slow and does not have detection, though still essential for scouting throughout the game. 2) They are two different abilities. In generating creep, the Overlord essentially unloads a bunch of creep straight to the ground below it, which expands. Corrupting minerals takes some time to fully cast, but it creates a non-attacking creature that takes over that resource, and needs to be killed before those minerals are able to be gathered. Furthermore, you can corrupt resources that are already being mined, introducing potential Overseer raids to slow the enemy's production. 3)Neither abilities require energy. Creep generation does not have a cooldown whereas corrupt minerals has a small cooldown timer. Karune. 2008-04-25. Overseers having Creep Drop, details?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-25.Nope, Overlords are immobile when they are unloading creep - and I don't think the opponent would appreciate you painting up his base with 'taunts' written in creep either... Karune. 2008-09-16. How Do You Remove Enemy Creep? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. An overlord requires a lair to use this ability.Karune. 2008-09-15. StarCraft II Discussion Topic: Zerg Creep. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-15. The creep recedes in 30 seconds. **A Zerg player will typically have many Overlords, and so can create creep over much of the map. A few Overlords can create enough Creep to cover a screen area.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. **Nydus Worms need Creep in order to expel units. Overlords can be used to deposit Creep in or near enemy bases, allowing Nydus Worms to emerge and expel attacking units. *'Overseer Morph' :Main article: Overseer *Ability Cost: 50 50 17 secondsMielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures. 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. **The Overlord can morph into an Overseer, which becomes a detector.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. Upgrades Development ]] Overlords used to have a slime ability, but that has been removed from the latest build.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. *'Slime' (also known as "Corrupt Minerals") **The Overlord could drop a non-attacking slime creature, temporarily disabling resource nodes and watch towers.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. The minerals can be covered as they're being harvested, enabling raids which slow down an enemy's economy. The creature must be killed before the minerals can be accessed.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 This ability took some time to "cast" and had a small cooldown timer. Special Overlord Strains *Brain Spectre *Mastermind Overlord *Yggdrasill Images Image: U-Overlord.gif|Overlord profile in StarCraft I Image: Overlord SC-G Cncpt1.jpg|StarCraft: Ghost Overlord concept art Image:Overlord SC-G Game1.jpg|Overlord in StarCraft: Ghost Image:BrainSpectre SC-G Cncpt1.jpg|StarCraft: Ghost Brain Spectre Image: Brain Spectre SCG Cncpt 2.jpg|StarCraft: Ghost Brain Spectre References Category:StarCraft:_Ghost_Zerg_units